Fang
The main protagonist of Fairy Fencer F. He accidentally becomes a Fencer after freeing the Fairy, Eryn, from her fury weapon. After meeting Tiara and learning of the goddess, Fang sets off on a journey to liberate the sealed goddess and restore Eryn's memories. Appearance Fang is a young 20 year old male (22 in Advent Dark Force) with light skin, short brown hair, and deep blue eyes. His attire consists of a white shirt covered over by a black jacket with white lining and red stripes going on both sleeves. He wears slightly baggy red pants with several pockets on both pant leg along with matching boots with the base color of black but are red on the bottom. Personality A fencer and the main character of this story, Fang is often perceived as a poor fencer because his sole interests are eating and sleeping and has no interest in reviving the Goddess. His other defining feature is his desire not to have his fate determined by anything and anyone but him. While initially having no desire to be a hero he gradually grows to like the role. Finally, Fang hates unnecessary death, something fueled by the deaths of Apollonius and to a lesser extent Ethel. Occasionally Fang can also be foul-mouthed, something that strangely attracts Tiara. Story At the beginning of the story, Fang just arrives at Zelwinds City, and after being told he would be granted any wish by pulling out a sword in the city which turns out to be a Fury, he releases Eryn after removing the sword. Fang immediately asks Eryn to get him food, but is ignored while she explains to him the responsibilities of a Fencer, which Fang ignores as well. Fang initially does not want to be a Fencer but after Eryn tells Fang that she will wither away and die without any memories Fang agrees to be a Fencer. Due to him not getting food, he steals bread, believing it was a "free sample" and is sent to jail. On the third day, he is rescued by Eryn but is reluctant to leave prison until Eryn reasons with him. Fang then travels to the Sol Plains to retrieve the Fury there, meeting Tiara and Cui there. After being paralyzed by her after being tricked to drink the tea she brewed, he chases after her, helping her defeat a Fencer who tries to force Tiara to give him her Fury. Tiara offers him shelter and the food of a "5-star chef" at Sunflower Inn in exchange for his help in reviving the Goddess and shows him Qui's ability of taking them to the sealed bodies of the Goddess and the Vile God and together they remove the first sword from the Goddess. Afterwards Fang and Tiara set for the Yatagan Lava Flows. Fang accidentally activates a trap when getting the Furi but Tiara saves him by easily disabling the mechanism. in Advent Dark Force he meets Ethel at Kravisse Cave, making him her target. Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force In the Vile God route, Fang along with the others, with the exception of Sherman and Ryushin, are nowhere to be found with Eryn. The remaining party members looked everywhere for him, but to no avail. They eventually found Lola, who was willing to sell some information about the new president of Dorfa who will be throwing a party tonight, and how more information could be found in the party. During the evening, Eryn and Sherman disguised themselves to avoid suspicion from other Dorfa members. They found a huge discovery: Fang is the new president of Dorfa. Eryn was overjoyed that he is still alive and met him while he was eating. However, Fang did not recognize Eryn at all, leaving her to be saddened. Sherman and her resolves to get him back to his normal self. Nep-Nep Connect: Chaos Chanpuru Fang is a main character of the story alongside Eryn, and helps Yurina and Neptune with their journey after saving them from a horde of monsters. His dream is try B-class gourmet food all over the world, and his initial goal with Eryn in their respective series. Trivia * Fang has no backstory, nothing about family and friends or anything else about his life before the game begins. The only hint is one of his victory quote mentioning his grandfather, probably the person who taught him how to fight. * He is a main character alongside Eryn in Nep-Nep Connect: Chaos Champuru, a crossover between Compile Heart titles. * His fairize form and weapon appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 as DLC. * His clothes and its color theme are reminiscent of Zelos' outfit in Idea Factory's Blazing Souls: Accelate External links * Category:Male characters Category:Fencers Category:Characters Category:Fang Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists